WataMote Chapter 016
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko has noticed that since the library incident, Kii has looked at her completely differently. She does not want to pretend that Kosaka was really "just some guy" she thought about going out with in the future, because she fears Kii with think she is a "slut who sleeps with anyone." However, since her aunt, Kii's mother, arrives the following morning, Tomoko feels that day she must redeem herself as Kii's oneechan. Tomoko takes Kii to an "awesome" place: a store that sells candy. She offers to buy Kii the equivalent of one to two dollars' worth of candy which leaves Kii suitably unimpressed. The store also hosts card games. Somewhat embarrassed, Tomoko points out that she is the highest ranked player known as "Queen." This does not seem to impress Kii either; however, a number of kids recognize and greet Tomoko as "Queen." That does seem to impress Kii a bit, except she quickly figures out that she played with little kids even though she was in her last year of middle school. This visit soon becomes clearly part of Tomoko's plan to impress Kii. She refuses play with an unranked kid and, instead, insists on playing a Yocchan, the strongest player present. She opens her black shirt to reveal a holster for cards. Kii inwardly recognizes that Tomoko must have dressed in a long-sleeve shirt to carry her cards. As Tomoko plays, Kii begins to worry that her cold attitude towards Tomoko has affected her. Meanwhile, Tomoko appears on the verge of losing, as one of the kids claims she always draws just what she needs. Indeed, Tomoko's right hand drops below the table. She then deftly draws a card with her right hand by substituting a card from her sleeve. Only Kii sees this. Naturally, Tomoko wins with this card to Kii's horror. Nevertheless, Kii takes pity on Tomoko for having to stoop so low and decides to be kinder to her from then on. The next day after Kii gets picked up by her aunt, Tomoko wonders why Kii looked at her as if she were a pitiful puppy. The ending narration observes: "She became a fake Queen...!!" Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Kiko Satozaki *Yocchan *Mrs. Kuroki *Tomoko’s Aunt (mentioned) Referbacks *Kii remains disappointed in Tomoko due to the previous chapter's incident. Trivia *This chapter is adapted into Episode 8. *Tomoko is known as the “Queen” in the Card Game Rankings. *Even though Tomoko is ranked first, it is very likely that she cheated her way to the top. *Yocchan's first and currently only appearance. Cultural References *Tomoko offers to buy Kii "up to ten U*I sticks" which Kii quickly realizes adds up to 100 yen which is roughly a whole dollar. The actual name of the Japanese candy is censored for trademark and copyright purposes. Memorial Moments *Despite her pretense and previous lies to Kii, Tomoko does not want to be thought of as a "slut who sleeps with anyone." Quotes *"You'd even cheat against little kids to win. . ." – Kii *“I need to be nicer to Onee-chan” – Kii *"Those eyes weren't the adorable eyes I'm used to. Maybe it's just my imagination, but it felt like she was looking at a pitiful puppy that's been abandoned." – Tomoko Gallery Kii_Scary_Eyes.png|Kii Looks Upon Tomoko Differently. C16_tomoko_cardoutfit.jpg|Tomoko's card battling outfit Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 2